Japanese patent application publication No. 2015-120492 discloses an imaging apparatus mountable to a predetermined position of the top center of the inner surface of the vehicle's front windshield. The predetermined position of the top center of the inner surface of the front windshield is located close to the base portion of a rearview mirror; the base portion of the rearview mirror is located at the inner surface of the front windshield.
The imaging apparatus includes a camera module, which is comprised of a camera and an optical system, for capturing images and outputting image signals based on the captured images, and a processing board for processing the image signals output from the camera module.
The imaging apparatus also includes a housing. The housing is comprised of a case having an opening bottom, and a cover attached to the periphery of the opening bottom of the case to thereby provide, thereinside, a storage space in which the camera module and the processing board are installed.